


Eternal Flame

by TheSleepyDuelist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Engagement, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyDuelist/pseuds/TheSleepyDuelist
Summary: Keith comes home from a long day at work, hoping that Lance can ease his mind. What he gets is not what he's expecting.





	Eternal Flame

Keith had never been so amazed in his life.  
  
Lance had gone overboard this time. They had been dating for at least three years and Keith still thought that Lance could never top anything he ever did on their dates. He was horribly, spectacularly, wrong.  
  
Today had been planned to be a normal ‘stay at home’ date night. Keith, who had been busy at work all day, just wanted to come home and relax against the warm embrace of his lover whilst they watched old cowboy movies and mocked the hell out of them.   
  
He even imagined it on the way home. Lance, holding him against his chest whilst the movie played in front of them, black and white figures dancing on the screen. Their bodies would be intertwined on the couch, Keith holding Lance’s hand and playing with their intertwined fingers. He would eventually hear Lance’s ridiculous cowboy voice in his ear, echoing the lines from the character as they talked, sounding almost identical to the people of the old west.   
  
And Keith would reply, pretending to be the damsel in distress and feigning weakness in order to get Lance to 'rescue’ him. Their banter would end with them holding each other and sharing a kiss before the movie ended, and then they’d go back to mocking how ridiculous these scenes were and how stupid the characters had to be in order to create such drama. It was one of Keith’s favourite things to do, after all.   
  
But when he opened the front door, Keith did not expect what was in front of him. Blue and red roses lined the floor, leading their way into the living room of their small apartment. Utterly breathless, Keith closed the door behind him and slowly advanced towards where the culprit of the flowers would be, knowing full well that there was only one person who would go this far for someone like him.  
  
“Lance…?” Keith called, hesitant to open the door in fear of another mountain of flowers. But, he was pleasantly surprised.  
  
“Welcome home!”  
  
Keith stood in the doorway, a little too gobsmacked for words. The living room was dimly lit in a purple hue, curtains drawn to keep the atmosphere locked in. The coffee table had been moved out of the way, presumably to the kitchen, whilst the roses led to a heart in the middle of the room. Candles were  _everywhere_ , lining the TV, the window sill, couch - it was as if Lance had an obsession with them. Keith had to admit, though, the room smelled better than it usually did with the combination of homely fragrances.  
  
And then Keith’s eyes fell on Lance. He was dressed in a light blue shirt and the jeans he loved to wear the most; they highlighted his best features, so Keith was told. His gaze wandered to Lance’s face, basking in those deep ocean blue eyes that he fell in love with every time he glanced in their general direction. He seemed to be wearing the tiniest bit of makeup to accentuate his cheekbones, and Keith had never felt more breathless in his life.  
  
“What…is this?”  
  
“Shh…” Lance walked over to Keith, taking away the bag he used for work and placing it on the floor. Keith couldn’t take his eyes off of Lance and the room around them as his hand was taken, his body guided to the centre of the room where the flowers were.  
  
“Lance? What’s all this for?”   
  
“Shh! Trust me. Close your eyes.”  
  
Confused, but too dumbfounded to do anything else, Keith reluctantly obliged. His heart  _was_  set on watching one of those old cowboy movies…but somehow this was adding up to be way better. The anticipation was building inside of him as he heard Lance’s shuffling and the click of a button. And suddenly, music started playing.  
  
Keith listened to the soft hum of strings and Lance’s impatient movements around the room whilst waiting for whatever was going to happen. It took a moment before he realised what the song was, and instantly Keith’s eyes shot open to see Lance in front of him, wide-eyed with anticipation and anxiousness.  
  
The soft, female voice began to sing.  
  
 _Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin’…_  
  
Keith looked at Lance, who had his hand held out for him. Without missing a beat he shut his eyes again, holding his hand in front of him and smiling when he felt soft fingers curl around his own.  
  
 _Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand?  
_  
Keith’s hand was guided towards Lance’s chest, his heartbeat fast but comforting. His hand was soon taken away from the warmth of Lance’s chest, Lance bringing the two closer until they were within inches of each other. Keith’s hands were guided to Lance’s waist, and Lance’s arms were now around Keith’s neck, bringing their foreheads together.  
  
 _Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming…_  
  
Opening his eyes, Keith was met with a gaze he had only seen from Lance a few times. He looked so loving, beginning to lead them into a slow dance.  
  
 _But is this burning an eternal flame?_  
  
As the song continued, Lance gently led them around the room, moving around the candles and flowers as expertly as he could with Keith stumbling around. Keith was never much of a dancer, but with Lance leading until Keith took over, he felt safe and content.  
  
The moment couldn’t have been more perfect. Lance was in front of him and everything he could ever want was right here, captured in a brilliant moment of red and blue becoming purple. But there was still a question that needed answered - why? Why had Lance gone out of his way to do so much for him on a basic date night like this?  
  
“Lance…” Keith mumbled during the song’s end, the slow beat bringing them both to the centre of the room in the middle of the heart made of flowers, “what’s all of this for?”  
  
Lance merely smiled, bringing their dancing to a halt as he pulled away from Keith. The warmth was still radiating through his body as if Lance had left a mark on him. Silently, Lance reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small black box.  
  
Keith swallowed thickly.  
  
“Keith…”  
  
“Lance.”  
  
“Must be weird, huh? Coming home to all of this and whatever. I mean, we’ve only been dating for three years but Keith? You’re like…my man, you know?”  
  
Keith’s grin couldn’t get any wider as the heartfelt look in Lance’s eyes cast a wave of emotions over his body.  
  
“So…I thought this would be nice. Just you and me. On a Friday, in the middle of our apartment.” Lance slowly moved down onto one knee, and Keith’s heartbeat accelerated. As soon as he opened the box, Keith’s eyes began to water. He saw the ring, a brilliant silver that was just able to match the blue in Lance’s eyes.  
  
“So Keith…will you marry me?”  
  
It only took a moment for Keith to process. He knelt down beside Lance and kissed him, destroying the flowers on the floor with the sheer force of his grab. His arms wrapped around Lance’s waist and he couldn’t help his onslaught of kisses, moving from Lance’s mouth to his cheeks, forehead - wherever he could reach.  
  
“ _Yes_!” 


End file.
